Talk:We Should Like To Believe
Okay, I was too slow, we can get rid of this one. This is the real one, guys. Edit this one. THIS ONE. Eonrpg 04:57, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- THIS ONE I DECLARE IT SO AUGKSDFLSKD Deadelfwalking 05:49, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- I find it somehow hilariously appropriate that everyone else posts one or two-liners, and the two Ashras go "PARAGRAPHSPAMWHEE". xD Chimegumi 23:31, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ---- GAUVE WAS RIIIIIIIIIGHT Deadelfwalking 02:03, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ---- Nosrep fle lalah. Discuss. Eonrpg 05:46, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ---- Halal elf person! Ah, I'm no good at this. Deadelfwalking 05:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Mayber it is "Ha! Lal! Elf-Person" Translate: 'Ha! Look at loosers: an Elf-person.' Ulfgar would like to point out that some of his best friends have been elf-people, or elf-like-people. Perhaps it was written by a diety who didn't really like elves. OR MAYBE...Corellan stood up to Nerull? Griffinsummoner "Pelor has fallen." That's what it anagrams to. Chimegumi 07:48, December 23, 2009 (UTC) And incidentally, the letters are in the right grouping backwards. ("nosrep" has the same number of letters as "fallen", and "fle" matches with "has" and "lalah" with "Pelor".) Chimegumi 08:32, December 23, 2009 (UTC) *high five* Awesome! Deadelfwalking 02:50, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ---- Note also that it was Ethan who went skipping through the door of possible futures about three times in the Hall, and possibly ran into himself. Maybe. That was about when the hallucinations set in, so he's not sure. Deadelfwalking 05:11, December 26, 2009 (UTC) -- for clarification, I don't think the door Ethan went through was a Dimension Door. In comparison with the actual Dimension Door that the party had seen, it just looked like a normal door. The room on the other side might even have continued on through other doors, but we didn't stick around and check. Deadelfwalking 06:41, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Wait, so was this just another room in the Hall? 'Cause the alternate-reality-door that Luke went through was the back of the Dimension Door -- the same thing Ashra saw infinity in. And that was also the place where the Halliday group saw their own corpses. Was it different on the Eon' runthrough? Chimegumi 06:54, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Yes. This was a room up a flight of stairs off of the Dimension Door room. The door looked like a normal door, and we thought the room on the other side was a normal room, until we saw the corpses. Then Ethan tried opening and closing the door a couple of times, discovered that the room changed every time he did so, and eventually went into the room. If I remember correctly, Ethan was the only one to do so, though Ashra might have actually followed him in to drag him back out. I don't think Ethan took anything from the room, though I do have this Giant book in my inventory and I can't remember where it came from. It might have been Baudin's, once. It may not even have been an alternate reality; Ashra just had a really bad feeling about it, and Ethan started tweaking from the stress and some other unknown force in the room. Deadelfwalking 07:04, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Oh, okay. Did anyone investigate the back of the Dimension Door when it's held open besides Ashra looking at it in the mirror? I mean, did anyone look at it *not* in the mirror? Since that was where we found a similar thing. Chimegumi 07:08, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure we tried opening it from both sides to see if there was any difference in the plane you saw on the other side, and we concluded that it did matter. Also, opening the door out was different than opening the door in, if that makes sense. Deadelfwalking 07:20, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Ah, okay. From the back, we saw the room with everyone dead, which sounds very similar to what you saw in the other room. Opening and closing didn't show us different people, though, just the same people in a different arrangement which seemed to be the most likely way a battle between everyone in the party would end. So I wonder if the other room in your version was similar to the back of the door in our version... Also, Luke did the same thing with the mirror and the back of the door that Ashra did, but still got the sanity point with an Int of 15, somehow. He'd already seen "something he thought of as infinity", though, so maybe he was just allergic to blue at that point. Chimegumi 07:28, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Also, with us, it was never made specifically clear that we were seeing the corpses of party members. It was a kind of paranoid hunch, and at one point Ethan concluded that one of the corpses was familiar but not actually the party member that he guessed it was. I think. The only problem with me trying to remember this stuff is that Ethan was not exactly a reliable witness at that point, and he was the one fascinated with the room. Alas. (Which I initially spelled 'aslas' for some reason.) Deadelfwalking 07:31, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Ahh, all right. The corpses in the back-of-door room were VERY fresh, so there was no doubt it was us (or versions of us, anyway.) The dwarf and mind flayer were the ones we couldn't be sure of, though the dwarf had a femur and the mind flayer had a spell book when most mind flayers are sorcerers rather than wizards. (Well, we're not *sure* it was a mind flayer, actually, but I can't think of another humanoid race with that kind of elongated skull.) I guess it's also worth noting that the Hall is enough of a bitch to be internally inconsistent just to mess with us, but it's hard not to try to work out what I can about the timeshifting. Chimegumi 07:34, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Word. Olidammara totally gets his rocks off on the suffering of adventuring parties. Deadelfwalking 07:39, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ---- I asked, and in Celestial the gender-neutral "child" would sound the same as "son" in "Bona fortuna, filii." So the Motherbrain was not calling Ashra male. Chimegumi 21:44, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- http://imgsrv.gocomics.com/dim/?fh=1de860683a04b10c69021a7aed5aefe0&w=900.0 There should be something about the Vargus is secretly Grax theory from last session. Unless you've completely abandoned that one. Eonrpg 01:28, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Ah right. Shapes of tinfoil hats are being hashed out over Wave, but I'll put it up here too. Chimegumi 01:43, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- I am a half-golem construct sent to infliterate and agitate Baldur politics. Wait, does this mean Ethan can only see half of you? WHICH HALF ;_; Deadelfwalking 12:57, September 3, 2010 (UTC)